On the Run
by SVUFan9588
Summary: Set after Modern Warfare 2 when Price and Soap escape and kill Sheperd. They are now on he run from the government. Rated M for violence and to be safe. Chapter 4 is up, although its a short one
1. Chapter 1: On the Run

**This is a follow up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 after Price and Soap escape with Nikolai. **

**Chapter 1: On the Run**

"Soap, hang in there mate. Hang in there."

Soap could barely make out the words Price was saying. Blood was seeping from his knife wound and he was barely conscious. Price started yelling at Nikolai.

"Come on, come on. Sheperd's squad is coming. We gotta get him out of here. Get this bird in the air."

With that a group of Sheperd's men began firing at the helicopter. Price grabbed Sheperd's .44 Magnum and fired a couple of rounds there way.

"Come on, come on," he yelled.

He put Soap in the chopper and then he hopped in. Nikolai gave him an

AK-47.

"I only have one mag. Put it to good use," he said.

Price wrapped a towel around Soap's wound. As the chopper took off he emptied his clip towards the soldiers. They managed to get away and Price breathed a sigh of relief.

Being in Afghanistan, there were no safe hospitals to bring Soap. Fortunately, Nikolai had a safe house in a small cave with medical supplies and weapons.

**15 minutes later**

Soap was barely hanging in there when Nikolai landed the chopper. They brought him inside the hideout. They got him down and closed up his wound. They gave him some painkillers to ease the pain.

"Where am I," Soap asked.

"It's all right," Price replied, "We fixed you up. We're in Nikolai's hideout. You'll be back on you're feet in no time. With that, Soap gave a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get Going

**Chapter 2: Let's get Going**

Soap finally was able to get up and was moving around Nikolai's small hideout. Price and Nikolai were talking. Soap quickly entered the conversation.

"Sheperd's squad will be looking for us," Price stated, "We have to get going."

Nikolai replied, "We need a vehicle, but we can't use the chopper. Airspace is too dangerous. Sheperd's men have anti-air weapons all over Afghanistan."

"Looks like we're gonna have to steal a car," Soap butted in.

"Grab some weapons. We leave in 20 minutes," Price responded.

They all walked to the back of the cave where Nikolai had his weapons stash. Soap was surprised to see the vast array of guns. Being Russian, Nikolai took the weapon he was most comfortable with, the AK-47. He also grabbed some frags and an M9. He strapped on some combat gear he had for situations like this while Soap and Price chose their weapons. Soap grabbed an M4A1 an attached an ACOG scope to it. He grabbed some spare mags and put them in his vest pouches. He also took his fair share of frags and flashbangs. He began looking around for a sidearm. He found a Glock 18 and an M1911. He holstered the Glock and tossed the M1911 to Price.

"You know what I like mate," he said with a grin.

With that, Price took a Scar-H and attached a Holographic sight to it. He also grabbed some frags and flashbangs.

"Lock and load guys. Let's get going," Price commanded.

Soap quickly replied, "We should get a bag together with ammo and supplies. Once we get a car it won't be a burden to carry."

"Grab a sniper too if you have one. Never know when you might need one," Price added.

Nikolai grabbed an M14 EBR and silenced it. He slung it over his back and they set out to clear their names.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Cross

**Chapter 3: Double Cross**

Price, Soap, and Nikolai were walking along a mountainside with no idea where they were going. Nikolai mapped out a basic route, but it was a guessing game at this point for Price, who was leading the way. They were tired and hungry. They stopped to rest and take a drink of water about 20 feet from the cliffs edge. Price heard a noise, and took his M1911 to go investigate it. He crouched behind some large rocks and looked into the distance. About 100 feet away, he noticed a Militia patrol of about 6 men. At least they were getting closer to town. Price ran back to where Soap and Nikolai were.

"Militia patrol," he exclaimed, "We gotta hide. Quick, behind those rocks."

The patrol was just passing them. Price made a whistle when he noticed the last two straggling behind. They walked towards them to see what made the noise. Soap knew exactly what to do. When the two men leaned over the rock, Soap and Price each grabbed one and slit their throat. They hid the bodies and began sneaking behind the last 4 men. Price told them what they were going to do. They did it quickly. Price ran up behind the last man and stabbed him in the back as he covered his mouth while Soap snapped the neck of the man in front of him. Then, Soap and Price each grabbed one of the two remaining and threw them off the edge of the cliff.

"Good job," Price said.

**1 Hour Later**

After walking for another hour, they finally came upon the outskirts of a small town. Price was in front with Soap next to him and Nikolai behind him. Price heard the hammer of a gun being cocked. He went to turn around.

"Don't move," Nikolai commanded as he pointed his M9 at the back of Price's head and his AK at Soap, "The road ends here. No more running."

"You son of a bitch. How much is Makarov paying you for this," Price asked.

"That's not important. All that's important is that you're gonna die, and I'm gonna be a hero in Russia."

While Price had him distracted, Soap made his move. He spun around and hit Nikolai in this face with the back of his fist in a back hand motion. He kneed him in the gut, grabbed him by the face, and slammed him to the ground. He grabbed the M9 and pressed it strongly against Nikolai's forehead.

"No, it's the end of the road for you," Soap said coldly.

He pulled the trigger and watched Nikolai's brains spatter all over the dirt.

They heard automatic gunfire coming from a house in the village. It was one big setup. All they could do was run and pray.


	4. Chapter 4 Ambush

**Chapter 4: Ambush**

Gunfire was coming everywhere. Soap and Price ran down the one long street in front of them that had buildings with Russians in them all the way down it.

"Snipers on the rooftops. Go into the alley," Soap yelled.

They dove into an alley and returned fire at the few Russians they could actually see. They used up all of their frags and were pinned down. Soap ran out of ammo and took out his Glock. He sprayed and sprayed but they didn't stop coming. They were running very low on ammo, but were still fighting valiantly. Soap picked up a dead Russian's AK and used it as best he could. They ran to the next alley about 50 yards down the street. They ran into another alley. A Russian came flying by on a motorcycle with a Mini Uzi, firing at the two. Soap shot him in the head and he flew off the bike.

"Quick, grab that motorcycle," he told Price.

Soap drove and Price sat on back so he could shoot any attackers with his Scar-H. However, they couldn't make it all the way up the street. One of their tires was shot and popped. They skid for about 100 feet until they were violently thrown off the bike. A group of Russians walked over.

"You're coming with us."


End file.
